Letric Tech (AR)
Letric tech is not your average ceo, and the next person who says otherwise I will cut there tongue from there mouth." A common phrase spoken by many previous taiidan emperors and then of course censored by the Taiidan intelligence in order to preserve the crypt level information on Tech's biological nature. Letric tech is known for many things, a man of strong character, respected and respectful, and a man of mystery. While it is stated by official reports that letric tech is currently the 677th and or so on, in truth he is the same man since the very begining of his lines known existence. history letric tech the 677th officialily is the current heir and ceo of the oldest corporation in the UGI and previously Taiidan empire. However unofficially he has played all of his descendants since the very first tech. He is the so called immortal that remains a mystery. Examined and reexamined let rid tech reads as a normal human being from the Novak Galaxy, however every weapon every death ever Suffered he miraculously regenerates from almost instantounously, to help slow the regeneration let rid tech frequently ingests xiunohorou a drug he made to slow his regenerative abilities long enough for his death to publicized and then wrapped up neatly for his android descendant to mature and then be replaced by himself again. His true nature is among one the taiidans and Ugi most secret and longest kept secrets of all. As such with many younger taiidans he is looked up to and as well as with older ones whose grandparents new him as kids and so on. Erex has known him for centuries And while critiquing him publicly he praises him privately. Letric tech while not being responsible for much of the warfaring technology but still a considerable amount he is more remembered and respected for how much he has influenced the culture and society of the UGi. Wealth When you hear the name Tech when you live in the UGI you automatically think of immense wealth. Since the first Tech the Tech family has been almost the first description of great wealth. such as the phrase goes, "a regular tech huh?" When somone is describing a person of great wealth. The he actual estimate of his wealth stopped being recorded for the company during his thirty third offspring when the largest private banks super computer caught Fire from processing transactions and incomes and donations. When the ugi took it up they quickly transferee duties to the taiidans whom when letrid tech found out, he came to the taiidans and told them that while his companies wealth was useable only for his company the Taiidan government and the ugi had every right to taking his personal wealth to cover the deficit of the debt to balance every year. To this day that account still has no bottom and the number still can't stop rising. But then when his own company forced him into partnership and he sold his shares the number did indeed stop rising and the taiidans paid him a visit. " you can keep taking money from it it should hold out for atleast a hundred years but after that I can't promise I'll will remain an asset to you." As the Taiidan remarked tech was gloomy and was depressed when he spoke with him, and realized that it would be best if the Taiidan government could give him some things to work on until he could start a new corp, because an unemployed tech was such a thing that never happened before and added some new worry to the system. Category:Alternate reality roleplays